


Ring My Bell

by TrueMyth



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Divergence from Book Canon, F/M, Future Fic, Mentions of Lianne Mars, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueMyth/pseuds/TrueMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica has had a hard day, far from home, but remembered moments with Logan make things better.</p><p>Set in the nebulous future, but diverges from novel canon in regards to Lianne Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring My Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the loveathons (LiveJournal) “You Must Remember This” Challenge which required flashbacks. Thanks to sarah_p and mutinousmuse for their AWESOME job at speed beta’ing.

Veronica splayed a hand against the un-textured wall as she lifted first one foot, than the other, to free them of her pinching navy pumps. Even ‘sensible’ heels began to ache after twelve continuous hours of wear. She ran a hand along the curve of her lower back, pressing her silk blouse against her sore flesh, as she staggered, in stocking feet, towards the sliding glass doors. She let the hotel card-key fall on the small end table as she passed. The night air revived her senses somewhat, wafting up from the streets fifteen floors below to set wisps of golden hair dancing across her brow. She smiled as she leaned out over the high balcony railing and into the New York skyline.

Her cell phone chirped a familiar tune and her smile broadened as she flicked open the small handset.

“You just called me a few minutes ago, Logan. Things that boring back home?”

“ _Well, I can certainly think of more exciting things to do if you were here. Back-up just wasn’t interested in hottubbing_.”

“You are a depraved and desperate man.”

“ _But tell me what else you love about me_.”

“Your modesty springs to mind.”

“ _Speaking of modesty, or lack thereof… what are you wearing?_ ”

Veronica sighed to the cloudy night sky and collapsed into a deck chair, a grin playing at the corner of her mouth. She began to unpin her hair as she spoke.

“The same thing I was wearing when you asked me before.” She shook her hair out and returned the phone to her ear, listing in a casual manner as her blonde locks drifted across her shoulders, “Black lace, push-up corset, tasteful-but-crotchless panties, silk stockings with garters…” She trailed off and waited to catch his intake of breath as she tried to imagine his reaction.

“ _That was one lucky cab driver_.”

Veronica stood up quickly. “How did you know –”

“– _But really, Veronica, you shouldn’t tease a man about black lace corsets_.” His ‘tisk’ echoed down the phone line and she could picture his smirk to perfection. “ _You do remember what happened the last time…_ ”

> Logan’s fingers had become tangled in the ribboned ties at the back of her corset, and Veronica was trying not to laugh, even as she pulled at the drawstring of his thigh-hugging tights. His black cloak, ruffled shirt, and fencing foil had long since joined her dour hoopskirts and bonnet on the bedroom floor. Now they knelt in the middle of the king sized bed, doing their damnedest to strip each other of the rest of their costumes.
> 
> “I hope Dick will understand when we’re late for the party,” Veronica spoke before she ducked her head and applied her teeth to the stubborn knot at the top of Logan’s pants.
> 
> From above her, she heard Logan’s sharp intake of breath as her tongue _accidentally_ slid across the line of his pants before he began to actually tear at the lace of her corset.
> 
> “Yeah, we are _so_ not going to make the Halloween party.”
> 
> Veronica heard something rip and made a noise that sounded like ‘costume deposit’ before the tights finally slipped down and the corset fell away. She found herself on her back in the middle of the bed and then watched as Logan’s masked face appeared above her. That final scrap of cloth sailed through the air as he settled between her thighs.

Veronica cleared her throat and ran the back of her chilled fingers along her suddenly flushed cheek. “Yes, I remember.” Her wicked smile returned as she settled back in her chair. “I’m not sure that’s exactly a deterrent, though.”

“ _Yeah, you see? It’s really not fair that you say these things when I’m not there with you to take advantage of your playful mood._ ”

“Like I’d let you ‘take advantage’ of anything.”

There was a moment of silence.

“ _Veronica?_ ”

“Yes, Logan?”

“ _You know how I asked you what you were wearing?_ ”

“Yeah,” Veronica tried not to allow the irritation creep into her voice.

“ _I actually think the answer should be nothing._ ”

“I’ll bet you do.”

“ _Go into the bathroom._ ”

“What?” Veronica stood and walked to the sliding door.

“ _I’m not saying another word until you are in the bathroom of your hotel suite._ ”

“And this is supposed to be an inducement?”

There was nothing but a loud silence on Logan’s end.

Veronica felt blindly for the wall switch of the bathroom, and then gasped at what the soft light revealed.

“ _I had a long chat with the hotel’s concierge while you were at your meeting with your editor friends. Did the prick get it right?_ ”

Veronica was speechless as she ran her hands through the spa gift set’s selection of her favorite bath oils and chocolates. It wasn’t until Logan’s third repetition of her name that she snapped out of it.

“Oh god, Logan, its beautiful! Thank you!”

“ _Yeah, well, it sounded like you might be in for a grueling day so… Veronica?_ ” Logan sighed. “ _Never get between a tired woman and her bath._ ”

She set the phone down and caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror.

> Veronica stood in her black lace bra and matching slip, and then leaned closer to the bathroom mirror over the sink as she put the finishing touches on her make-up. Her mouth stretched unconsciously into a small, tight ‘O’ shape as she held her left eye wide and wielded the mascara brush across the upper lashes. She was so focused on the sweep of the brush that she almost missed the small movement in her peripheral vision, but she found it possible to ignore the warmth of the large, tan hands creeping across her pale midriff.
> 
> “Logan!” she protested in mild irritation as she popped the make-up brush into its tube and began to turn in his arms. He stopped her, pulling her lower body back against his own until she felt his hardness through the satin of her slip. This time, his name left her lips with a softer tone, which turned into an inarticulate moan as she watched Logan’s fingers in the mirror, tracing up the curve of her ribcage towards the front clasp of her bra.
> 
> Logan nuzzled the back of her neck and nipped at her shoulder as he flicked the clasp and pulled the wire and lace away, carrying her bra down her arms and dropping it on the fuzzy bathroom mat at her toes. With tender care, he cupped the small wealth of her breasts and lifted them, deepening the shadowed valley between them as she watched in the mirror. Veronica’s head lulled back against the firm support of his shoulder, but she fought to keep her eyelids from sliding shut by training them on the single eye Logan was using to watch her. His lips moved in tandem with his searching fingers so that, just as his thumb and forefinger pulled with mild determination at the hardened buds of her nipples, he sucked strongly at the base of her neck, forcing her to grab hold of the marble counter in front of her as her knees threatened to buckle.
> 
> “I’ve been giving you space, right?”
> 
> The question was so out of place with Veronica’s current thoughts that it was as if the sink in front of her had misted her with ice-cold water.
> 
> Her voice was shaky as she replied, “Is that what you call this?”
> 
> Logan’s fingers continued to trace lazy circles across Veronica’s flesh as his answer crept in her ear on a moist, warm breath. “It’s been three weeks. You said you needed time and I haven’t mentioned it since but - Veronica?”
> 
> And now Logan stepped back, taking his warmth and support with him as she leaned forward against the cold marble slab.
> 
> She shivered and his hands returned, chasing the involuntary spasms up her arms and then wrapping her in his. He placed his chin against her shoulder and met her eyes in the mirror.
> 
> “I need to know. One way or the other, you have to tell me if you’ll ever be ready –”
> 
> “I know, I know.” She dropped her temple to rest on his head as she watched them in the mirror. “I just need…” she broke their gaze and sighed as – again – the words wouldn’t come.
> 
> “We all have needs, Veronica. I’m all about fulfilling needs.”
> 
> And now he turned his head, kissing her temple and the tenderness of the action was painful. She welcomed the more sinful caress of his hands down the curve of her waist, until she began to wonder why he didn’t stop, but rather continued past her hips, thighs, knees, until he finally halted, in mid-crouch, cupping the front of her shin. He began to apply pressure, pushing up and back, folding her willing leg underneath her as he supported her hip with his other hand. When her knee touched the corner of the counter top she understood, and allowed herself to meet his dark gaze fully as she placed first one, then the other knee on the vanity so that she sat, feet dangling down, satin-covered ass pressed against the fabric of his boxers.
> 
> He touched her knees again, and they both watched in the reflection as his hands glided, along with the silky black fabric of her slip, up her thighs. Logan grimaced at the thin scrap of lace that still barred her from his view and pushed it aside with endearing impatience, and Veronica’s bemused smile melted into one of pleasured glory as his fingers began to stroke and pet.
> 
> Soon her head was rolling against his chest, rising and falling at the whim of his contracting breath. She turned her head and trailed kisses along his exposed neck. She wriggled against his fingers, the motion pressing her ass more firmly against him as he leaned over her. Sounds poured from her, pleading and commanding at alternate times, but he took no notice. She let her lips pull back from her pearly smile and sank her teeth into the golden flesh of his neck.
> 
> The fingers fell away, and the pressure changed as his hands gripped her, maneuvered her hips, and then he was inside her. Veronica fell forward onto her hands, knocking aside make-up containers and cotton balls. She flicked her head back and met his eyes again, let them burn into her without allowing herself to be consumed, as he drove into her. She gave as good as she got, pressing down onto each of his strokes, twisting her hips and grinding into him.
> 
> Veronica worked to speed his motions, to deepen the penetration, but she soon realized Logan was holding back. As fiercely as he fucked her, he was still in control; and she felt herself moving closer to orgasm as he restrained himself, watching her out of narrowed eyes.
> 
> “Harder, Logan,” she demanded, but he only moved one hand around her body and pressed it against her clit, forcing her eyes to flutter closed, and her limp body to near collapse.
> 
> “Tell me,” was his answering demand.
> 
> She sobbed and shook her head.
> 
> “Tell me.” He timed his thrusts with the pressure of his fingers which resulted in so much pleasure that she almost came out of her skin.
> 
> “No! No, dammit, I can’t marry you.”
> 
> And then she came and fell back into his arms, her mascara running down her cheeks in black rivers of shame.

Veronica splashed cold water on her face and removed her underwear as she walked toward the inviting bath. She sank blissfully beneath the steaming water and poured three capfuls of her favorite lavender bubble bath into the last of the running water before she turned off the faucet and settled back against the jets. She watched through half-closed eyelids as her hands drifted through the glistening foam, and then pulled her left hand to the surface. With her other hand, she traced the simple lines of the two rings, one silver, the other gold that circled her fourth finger.

And she smiled softly.

> With a crook of her finger and a wide smile, Veronica beckoned Logan towards the bed, all the while trying not to move to much from her pose on the pile of pillows.
> 
> “Enjoying your birthday?” She blinked up at him, all innocence, when he stood by the bedside, all the while trailing the back of her finger nails across the swell of her breasts, across the smooth surface of her silk nightshirt, up the arc of her hip. Logan watched the path of her hand, and she smiled when she saw his tongue dart across his bottom lip.
> 
> He nodded in silence along with the sweep of her hand – back and forth – before blinking out of his mild trance and asserting, “And here I was thinking it couldn’t get any better.”
> 
> “I got you a second present.”
> 
> His gaze flew towards her watching eyes and she smiled at the boyish excitement that lit his face.
> 
> “It’s under…” her hand snaked down to the hem of her powder blue nightgown, resting on her lower thigh, and she let out a calculated shuddering breath as her fingers dipped beneath, “… here.”
> 
> Logan bounded onto the bed and Veronica held back the mirth that bubbled up from somewhere to the left of center of her chest, struggling not to be moved too much by Logan’s exuberance.
> 
> Logan’s hands fell to Veronica’s shoulders. The pads of his fingers traced the line of the nighty’s spaghetti straps, but he never touched her flesh or moved the fabric. Soon he was sliding his hands around the outside curves of her breasts, following, she realized, the same path her teasing hand had taken. He was smiling with wicked delight as he smoothed over the bow of her hipbones and Veronica forced herself not to shudder. He reached her hands, which were resting at the nightgown’s edge, and curled his fingers around hers. Slowly, he raised the curtain of silk and bent down .
> 
> It wasn’t what Veronica had planned, but she wasn’t going to argue. She needed every bit of her focus to control herself as Logan kissed his way up the inside of her thighs and spread them wide. She tried to find something of interest on the ceiling, tried to guess the thread count of the comforter as it twisted in her grasp, tried to think of anything besides the gentle glide of Logan’s tongue and the clever dexterity of his fingers and the warm heat of his mouth.
> 
> And that worked for all of thirty seconds. After that, she gave her arms and legs free reign. She laced her fingers though his hair, wrapped her legs around his torso, and panted his name over and over again, rising in volume and pitch until she let go and keened it in a tone more appropriate for communications with dolphins.
> 
> She came back to herself as Logan slid the nightgown higher up her limp body. As it cleared her midriff, he paused and pulled away, and Veronica’s smile bloomed fully across her face.
> 
> She watched as Logan, his jaw slack with wonder, pulled a simple silver ring from her bellybutton. Finally able to move freely, Veronica sat up and claimed the ring and Logan’s right hand.
> 
> “Logan Echolls, will you marry me?”
> 
> He nodded in amazement and watched as she slid the ring home and produced a slightly slimmer version from beneath the pillow, slipping it onto her own finger.
> 
> When he had regained the power of speech, he could only muster one word.
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> Veronica smiled secretly and kissed his cheek.
> 
> “I just finally realized how much you mean to me.”

She finished drying herself off and wrapped herself in a fluffy white robe before padding out of the bathroom. She retrieved her briefcase from the hall and sat at the small writing desk.

After she had retrieved several papers, she starred at the letterhead for some time.

HONEYFORD HOME  
Rehabilitation and Long-Term Care

Her hand rose and hovered in the air above the letters, tracing them in ghostly scribbles with her index finger. Her face was a blank mask until her hand dropped to the smooth surface of the desk and then she smiled.

> “Jackass, I have a meeting,” Veronica addressed the buttons of Logan’s shirt as she slipped them, one by one, through their holes.
> 
> “Ask me to leave then,” Logan advised her garter strap as he unfastened the last button.
> 
> Veronica placed her stockinged feet on her leather desk chair and leaned back against the desk blotter, tilting her hips as Logan tugged her thong down her hips and over her knees. Once it cleared one leg, he stepped back in between them and recommenced devouring the side of her neck as she slid the leather strap of his belt through the various many loops on his pants.
> 
> “Logan. Leave.” She pulled hard at the belt, letting the metal tongue pop free, allowing her access to his fly. His tongue swept along the back of her ear, and her fingers fumbled at their task.
> 
> “Ah, ah, ah,” Logan scolded. “That’s not asking, Mars.” He made short work of his pants, pushing them and his boxers down his body with one motion. “Didn’t you ever learn that you can catch more flies with –” he pressed two fingers into her, “- honey?”
> 
> Veronica wrapped her hands around the back of Logan’s neck and pulled his mouth down to hers for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, both were panting. Veronica pressed her forehead against Logan’s and glared at him.
> 
> “If you don’t fuck me right now, I will very politely kill you and make sure they never find the body.”
> 
> Logan slammed into her, and both smiled at the sensation.
> 
> “See? Was that so hard?”
> 
> Fifteen minutes later, Veronica had been frantically gathering her things together in an effort to make it to work in time for her meeting with the senior editors when she bumped a folder off of her desk. In the moment it took her to realize that it was actually Logan’s, curiosity had set in and she sat down to read a letter from the ‘Honeyford Home’ of New York. It was a status report on a Mrs. Reynolds who Logan had apparently been paying for the care and treatment of.
> 
> Veronica had canceled her meeting and made copies. In the time it took Logan to realize what he had done and creep into her office to retrieve the file as she looked on from the break room across the way, Veronica had already reached the doctor’s notes included with the report. These reports all referred to the patient by her first name.
> 
> Lianne.

The glowing display of the clock by the bed read 9:12. Veronica dialed and stared at the numbers until a tired voice answered.

“ _Honeyford Home. How may I direct your call?_ ”

“Hello, I was there this evening, visiting my mother? I’d like to say goodnight to her.”

“ _Name?_ ”

“Veronica Echolls… um… oh. I mean, my mother is Lianne Reynolds.”

Veronica nibbled at her bottom lip.

“ _Please hold._ ”

Veronica continued to stare at the clock.

9:14

9:15

When she closed her eyes, she still saw the fiery digits floating in the darkness.

“ _Mrs. Echolls? I’m sorry, but your mother still does not wish to speak with you. Can I arrange a meeting with one of her doctors for you?_ ”

“I already –” Veronica worked to calm the shrill note in her voice. “I already spoke with them today, thank you. Goodnight.”

Veronica closed the phone with a snap and fell back onto the bed. She felt a sting at the corner of her eyes and breathed once, deeply. With a forced smile she opened the phone and hit the first number on her speed dial.

When the answering ring came from the living area of the suite, Veronica was thankful she was already lying down.

She crossed the room, listening to the cell at her ear chirp in time with the phone she found lying on the end-table next to two identical card-keys. She shut her phone and placed it besides Logan’s and surveyed the room. A dark figure stood silhouetted against the city skyline.

Logan didn’t turn around as she slid open the door and joined him at the railing.

“So, when did you figure it out, Detective?”

She arched a brow at him and he sighed in resignation.

“That I had found good ol’ Lianne. That I was paying for her treatment without telling you?”

“Oh that.” Veronica spoke breezily but her attempt at a chuckle fractured at the midway point and she swallowed hard. “It was about a year and a half ago.” She glanced sideways at Logan and watched as he touched his left hand.

“I figured it was something like that.”

“At first, I was so happy.” Veronica turned and faced Logan, leaning against the railing. “Knowing she was okay and getting help, and that I’d never have to worry about her or –” Veronica sighed before she continued, “see her again? It was the best gift you could have given me, Logan and you didn’t do it to get on my good side. You just –” she held up her hands, palms facing herself, and pressed the air with the gestured equivalent of a shrug “- did it. So, yes. That’s why I married you.”

When he didn’t react, she turned again to watch the city lights flicker.

“When did _you_ figure it out, Hardy Boy?”

A corner of Logan’s mouth quirked up along with his answering brow. Veronica smiled.

“That I wasn’t here to meet with editors. That I knew about my mother?”

“Oh, that.” Logan leaned against the railing and pulled her closer to him. “I _am_ paying for her care. And there _is_ a clause in my contract that I be notified if anyone tries to make contact with her.” He set his forehead against hers. “I didn’t want you finding out from some stranger.”

Veronica whispered conspiratorially. “Would it make you feel better if I told you that I found out from you?”

Logan pulled back slightly and began to protest.

“You totally left the file in my office one day. Sorry, Sugarbear, but you flunk spy school.”

Logan’s face relaxed.

“So, you’re okay with this?”

“More than okay. She won’t speak to me,” Veronica inhaled deeply and let the breath out slowly. “But that’s her problem, not yours, not mine.”

Logan smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but Veronica stopped him with her fingers on his bottom lip.

“But,” she amended, “I’m very glad to have you here. In person.”

The following kiss was sweet and healing as the night noises of the city faded into the background, replaced by the increasing rhythm of their hearts.

“And speaking of having in person…”

Logan swept Veronica into his arms and carried her back into the hotel room.


End file.
